End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, more detachable displays, etc.), and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. With the recent touch optimized operating system (OS) release for tablets, convertible or hybrid laptops have become popular. The convertible laptop is any type of computer system that has a display and can essentially function as either a laptop or a tablet computer. Often, the display can be detached from the keyboard. One of the technological trends is a growing demand for extremely light and thin keyboards to reduce the bulk and weight of the electronic devices. However, this can create a problem of tipping of the electronic device as the device can be top heavy. Hence, there is a challenge in providing an electronic device that allows for support of a display when the electronic device is coupled to the display.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.